


Eternal love and Eternal Youth

by kogafuta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogafuta/pseuds/kogafuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figured out how takeda looks like he is 18 yoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal love and Eternal Youth

Ukai wakes up to his hot piece of ass of a boyfriend Takeda in his fave shirt, cuddling so hard against his coach body. But one thing lingered inside ukais mind …”why do I look like im in my 40s when im 25, and he looks like he is 23 but his real age is like 34” ukai looked at his hot homeboy with the face of a baby and ass so tight anyone can be soooo jeaslous like damn do u imagine takedas ass like spanking like what does he use I want to know that old farts secret….but he try to look for reasons and he couldn ot think of any, he just watch him slepe so hard on him like he love being takedos body pillow.the tiny taked wakes up to the bara coach” good morning keishi” he rubs the dust out of his eyes “ittetsu senpai there is something I ne ed to ask you a thing, how do you look so young for your age” he does that hair pushing away thing that ppl do to each other in the bed when they as k a question.”ummmm *sweats* I do nt smoke that s why, it would help if u quit too” “damn that’s tru, you know what Im gonna quit smoking” then pulls out a pack and smokes “right after the next few packs”  
Takkeada has a disgruntle look on his face but he goes in his bag and pulls something out and goes to the bathroom “ he cant really know how I stay this young, h e musnt” he notices some gray hairs and wrinkles forming “ I gotta do this fast!” he pulls out a steamy hot pocket “the only way to youth is fuckin g the hot pockets” he pulls down his pants while holding a pic of ukai In revealing underwear to get him hard to fuck the hot pocket (because u cant fukc a hotpocket all limp n shit) h e shoves his boner in the hot pocket moving in and out going ha rd at it , his figure and texture of his skin came back to him, he kept going till he came in the hot pocket. He put s the hotpocket back in the sleeve and take it out then ukai is that door when he opens up “ im sorry about what I said before about the cigs Ill quit just for you” “you would really?” “yeah, if I want to look younger and have a nice life with you forever I m willing to do this because I love you” takeda blushes and hugs him proud about his bf quiting cigs. “im kinda hungry keshi do you go somewhere and eat “ “nah lets eat here there I got something good” “what? “”hot pockets”

**Author's Note:**

> for Elyse, and the man who fucked a hot pocket, and the @hotpocket co. . I love takeukai but takepocket is just (revs enginge) 
> 
> new york time s wrote:  
> we did not write anythin g abnout this fic we are bein g hel  
> times wrote:  
> i wanna be that hot pocket


End file.
